Love ya too
by MissTeaCosy
Summary: Little brotherly one-shot with Fred and  George. Please read R&R xx


Love ya too

It was breakfast time at the Burrow, and all the Weasley's came down the stairs to the breakfast table. Arthur sat at the end, next to Molly, next to her were Ron and Ginny, and on the other side was Fred, no Percy however, he had moved out when he got his new job. However, something that didn't go unnoticed, was that George was missing from the table.

"Fred darling" Mrs Weasley spoke, opposite from where Fred was sat, who looked up in response. "Where's George?"

"Going to go out on a limb and say he is still upstairs Mum" Fred smiled cheekily, pouring the beverage that was placed centre table into his cup.

"Lose the attitude Mr" Mrs Weasley warned, authority striking her tone. "I meant why isn't he downstairs for breakfast" Fred only shrugged. Something was playing on his mind clearly, it was noticeable in his eyes. Ginny however, knew exactly why Fred was not so caring for his brother not being present with everyone else.

"Is it because of your little spat last night Fred?" Ginny asked, earning a blank look from the older sibling.

"Spat?" Mrs Weasley asked, a concerned face on show. "What spat? What happened?"

"Nothing" Fred insisted, avoiding any eye contact with anyone.

"Nothing? Yeah right mate, you two were at it nearly half the night" Ron laughed. His smile gone once he received un-amused looks from Ginny and Fred.

"Fred, what happened?" Mrs Weasley asked once more.

"He just got on my nerves a bit, alright?" Fred's tone was irritated, clearly something annoyed him enough for him to become in this mood.

"Well can you go make up and bring him down for breakfast" Molly told, not asked. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Why can't Ron or Ginny go?" Fred complained, taking a sip of his beverage. "I want to eat first"

"Fred Weasley! Go and get George now, or you won't be having any breakfast!" Molly lost her patience, which caused an unhappy Fred to get up from the table and storm out of the kitchen to the staircase, making sure the whole house could hear him going up each step. Once he reached his and George's room and bashed on the door.

"George. Breakfast" Fred folded his arms, his tone unfriendly, waiting for a reply. After a few moments of silence Fred tried again. "George!"

"Go away Fred" came a reply from inside the room. This annoyed Fred even more, but he knew going downstairs unsuccessful would only result in him having to return back up the stairs till the task was done.

"George. I'm not in the mood, just come downstairs"

"I will later"

"No. Now!" Fred was loosing his patience more and more. He burst into the room to see George starting to put on his jumper, he was startled by the door swinging open so quickly, but gave Fred a blank expression before resuming putting his jumper on. "Come downstairs!"

"I'm getting dressed!" George started raising his voice back. "Stop shouting"

"I'm shouting cos you won't come downstairs now, I'm hungry and I can't eat until you come downstairs!"

"I said I will be down in a minute!"

Fred huffed as he leant on the door frame, waiting impatiently for George to finish. George sorted out his jumper, but something was different about it.

"Oh this is yours" George said, taking off the jumper once more, angering Fred. "Where's mine?" he asked himself, scanning the room.

"You taking the piss or what?" Fred snapped, making George sigh in annoyance.

"I'm not going to breakfast without a shirt on Fred"

"You're not planning on going at all are you?"

"Stop being stupid Fred"

"I will when you do"

George threw the jumper down on the bed harshly, glaring at his twin, who returned the glare. This was exactly how things went last night, he had enough of Fred bossing him around with an attitude so decided to tell him off about it, resulting in an argument that ended badly, no physical damage done though.

"I'm not being stupid…just cos I'm not doing what you say, or you're not getting your own way doesn't mean I'm stupid Fred" George spoke, not looking at him as he took a seat on the bed. Fred knew that George took things to heart, and he knew George wasn't stupid. However, he was too stubborn to admit that to George himself. Especially in this mood he was in. For some reason, seeing George pouting to himself on the bed made Fred feel slightly…guilty? Was that the right word?

"I'm sorry George" Fred sighed, wanting this awkward situation to be over, scratching his head in frustration. George wasn't a fool, he knew Fred was only saying that because he wanted breakfast. So he only stared blankly at Fred before running a hand through his hair.

"You know it makes me think that if breakfast wasn't on the line you wouldn't mean that" George spoke, not looking at Fred. Fred raised his eyebrows, a little shock that his own twin thinks of him as that shallow. He wasn't so much angry anymore, he was hurt.

"You really think that low of me?" Fred accused, trying not to let his hurt voice interfere with the serious tone he was putting on. "That your own brother, your twin, wouldn't mean his apology unless he got something out of it?" George only shrugged. From the arguments they have had in the last 14 hours, he didn't know what to believe with Fred anymore, he'd seen a different side. "Well, that's brilliant." Fred went and sat on his own bed. Out of everyone in the world, he would never want George to think of him that way, if it was anyone else he wouldn't care so much, but his twin. It was heartbreaking.

"I've seen a side of you that I don't like Fred" George said in a low voice, sounding almost scared to say it.

"I was angry George" Fred started after a moment of silence. "That argument was stupid…but now it's made you think of me as shallow" what was this? Fred started to feel tears well up in the corner of his eyes. When did this happen? Fred didn't get emotional. What was he supposed to do?

"I didn't say you were shallow Fred, I shrugged" George argued.

"You might as well have!" Fred snapped, which caused his tears to fall. George sighed at the tone he was using again, but however when he looked up he quickly saw Fred wiping his tears discretely. George was shocked. Fred was crying?

"Fred…are you crying?" He had to confirm.

"Don't be stu-" Fred stopped himself from saying 'stupid' so gave a defeated sigh. "Maybe"

"Why?" George asked, sounding concerned.

"Guess the feeling of having your own twin thinking so low of you really gets to ya" Fred laughed to himself while he continued rubbing the tears out of his eye. George suddenly felt the urge to embrace his twin, he didn't want Fred to cry about the situation. Feel bad about it? Maybe, but never cry.

"Aw Fred, I didn't say you were shallow. I only shrugged cos I wanted you to feel like I did" George admitted, which Fred nodded to, showing he understood. "Didn't mean to make you cry … I'm sorry" Fred sniffed and rubbed his nose before showing a smile to his twin.

"So you didn't mean it?"

"Of course not"

"Good" Fred smiled, he felt an arm wrap round his shoulder and hugged from the side.

"Now who's the sensitive git?" George laughed, jabbing Fred in the ribs like he did to George in their latest year at Hogwarts. Fred flinched and laughed at George's question.

"Just so you know, if you tell anyone about this, I will sneak you puking pastels in all your meals for a year" George laughed at Fred's threat, and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

"Your secret is safe with me"

"Thanks"

"Love ya Fred" George smiled, Fred wasn't much for saying he loved his brother, but he didn't think he was much for crying either, so he could make an exception. This once.

"Love ya too Georgie"

* * *

><p><em>Not my best One-Shot but ah well (: decided to let Fred be upset in this one lol sorry if I didn't get the characters dead on lol still working on it (: Please review, and Thankyouu for reading xx<em>


End file.
